russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Born to be a Star (season 2)
The second season of Born to be a Star produced by Viva Television and premiered on IBC under Viva-TV primetime block on May 5, 2013. A certified singing champion Anja Aguilar leads the role as the host of the show with her co-host are the new twins Juan Miguel Urquico and Juan Carlos Urquico. Once again, the judges including Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado. Auditions for this season were held in several key cities in the Philippines including Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu and Davao. A special episode, dubbed as High School Superstar, highlighting the past episodes of the season will be aired on June 8, 2013. Auditions The auditions for the second season takes place in key cities in the Philippines. Major auditions are held in Baguio, Davao, Cebu, Batangas and Iloilo where the hopefuls are judged by Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado. Also, auditions are also held in other cities mall tours and judged by the staff of Born to be a Star while Anja meets the co-host are the twins as Juan Miguel and Juan Carlos Urquico. IBC, Viva Entertainment, Inc. and its radio partners like 90.7 Love Radio, 93.9 iFM, Mellow 947, 96.3 Easy Rock, 99.5 Play FM, 101.1 Yes FM and iDMZ provided free transportation, food and lodging for Theater Eliminations. Auditions took place in the following locations: 'Weekly Themes' The opening act features different songs with Anja Aguilar starts with an opening song and dance number. *May 5, 2013: Before I Fall in Love (Coco Lee) *May 12, 2013: This Kiss (Carly Rae Jepsen) *May 19, 2013: Before I Fall in Love (Coco Lee) *May 26, 2013: Queen of the Night *June 2, 2013: Before I Fall in Love (Coco Lee) *June 9, 2013: Born to be a Star *June 16, 2013: To Reach You *June 23, 2013: Fall In Love Again *June 30, 2013: Oh Girl (Dingdong Avanzado) *July 7, 2013: Say You'll Never Go *July 14, 2013: Queen of the Night *July 21, 2013: Before I Fall In Love (Coco Lee) *July 28, 2013: This Kiss (Carly Rae Jepsen) *August 4, 2013: To Reach You *August 11, 2013: Before I Fall In Love (Coco Lee) *August 18, 2013: Wherever You Go (Coco Lee) *August 25, 2013: This Kiss (Carly Rae Jepsen) Each week of the show had a particular theme. *May 5, 12, 19 and 26, and June 2, 2013: You are the Superstar *June 9, 16 and 23, 2013: School of Superstars **June 9, 2013: First batch - Nikki, Ronald, Melvin, Vanessa, Anne **June 16, 2013: Second batch - Veejay, Pauline, John Michael, Muriel, Josephine, John Neil, Tony **June 23, 2013: Third batch - Jet, Lance, Rhonsben, Anna, Leon, Kristofer, Carl *June 30, 2013: Rising Singing Stars *July 7, 2013: Born to be a Regional Superstar *July 14, 2013: Superstar of the 80's *July 21, 2013: Anja's Birthday Superstar Party (Birthday Tribute as Anja @ 19) *July 28, 2013: Born to All-Superstar Fans *August 4, 2013: Cebuano Superstars *August 11, 2013: Sing and Dance Week *August 18, 2013: Requested Songs by Kapinoy Stars *August 25, 2013: Born to be a World Superstar ''High School Superstar'' Kakaibang Idol is the special episode of Born to be a Star held on June 8, 2013 at the Smart Araneta Coliseum, bbefore Sunday nights. It is an interactive reality singing talent search competition consisting of teen auditionees. The program was named High School Superstar because the contestants made an impact among viewers. The talent singing were present that night, performed at the beginning and end of the show. Likewise, Padilla, Maria, Albert and Avanzado over jury duties that night were performers AJ Muhlach, Nadine Lustre and Coco Martin. Although the event served as a breather, voting involving viewers picking the performer who should be proclaimed High School Superstar tonight at the Big Dome. Finalists Elimination chart Television ratings Television ratings for the second season of Born to be a Star on IBC under Viva-TV primetime block are gathered from two major sources, namely from AGB Nielsen Philippines and Kantar Media - TNS. AGB Nielsen Philippines covers Mega Manila, while Kantar Media - TNS covers most of the Philippines. Television ratings for the first season of Born to be a Star: *'Color keys:' * Highest rating during the season * Lowest rating during the season References See also *Season 2 of Born to be a Star debuts on May 5 *Kapinoy fans showing muscle in ratings war *When superstars party, Viva-TV's grand bash for Born to be a Star relaunch *New Season 2 premieres last May 5 *Meet the stars of Viva-TV's Top 5 shows *IBC and TV5 claims to be No.3 *Born to be a Star preps up for World Tour *Born to be a Star debuted No.1 says IBC *Born to be a Star: The phenomenon Season 2 begins *IBC ratings on the rise of hit Kapinoy shows *Kapinoy Network maging Idol mas-Superstar! *Blockbuster movies on IBC *All-Superstar Stage of Born to be a Star Begins this Sunday *Born to be a Star marks on its 1st Anniversary starts September 29 External links *Official website Category:2013 television seasons Category:Born to be a Star series Category:Philippine reality television series Category:Philippine television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel)